1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to skill action games.
2. Background Art
Skill action games in which players attempt to remove items without causing a disturbance are old in the art. Pick Up Sticks is an example of an old prior art game in which players attempt to remove one or more sticks from the pile without causing the pile to move. U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,846 issued Aug. 1, 1967 to Glass et al. discloses a game in which players insert an electrically conductive probe in an opening between electrically conductive plates; an electrically powered signal device is activated if the player contacts the plates with the probe. The Milton Bradley Company Operation game utilizing tweezers for the removal of comic body parts is similar in principle to the game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,846. Ideal Toy Corporation had a Beware The Spider game in which players tried to remove plastic critters from a metal web using an electrically connected metal fork; if the fork touched the web, a spider would be propelled from its perch. Cadaco, a division of Rapid Mounting and Finishing Company, has a Flap'N Chicken game in which players insert a probe electrically connected to the chicken into a magnetic nest in front of the chicken attempting to remove eggs; if the probe touches the sides of the magnetic nest, the chicken makes a noise and flaps its wings. However, there remains a need for additional entertaining skill action games in which players try to collect items without causing a disruption.